From Villager To Princess Book 2
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Jade finds out some news from her father, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. A Gathering With Friends Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

 **A Gathering With Friends Part 1**

 **Previously in From Villager To Princess:**

 **"Ready for a ride, Jade?" Skywind asked.**

 **"I can't today," Jade told Skywind. "I have to help Liesl hang clean laundry including diapers on the line."**

 **"Oh, I see." Skywind said to Jade.**

 **Skywind took off for Wildwing Valley.**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **m sorry**_ **,** _ **Skywind**_ **. Jade thought.**

 **Emma came outside with Yue Lan in her arms.**

 **"Jade, why don't you go have some fun with your friends," Emma said. "I'll handle things from here."**

 **Jade looked at Emma, "Are you sure, Mom?" she asked.**

 **"Of course I'm sure," Emma said to Jade. "you've earned it."**

 **"Thanks, Mom," Jade said. "I think I'll go over to Ruby's."**

 **"Have fun, Jade!" Emma called.**

 **"I will, see you and Dad later, Mom!" Jade called.**

 **Over at the Hanshaw residence, Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, Ruby, and Sofia were in Ruby's bedroom helping Ruby get her old clothes ready to be donated to the local orphanage.**

 **When Helen entered Ruby's doorway with Jade at her side.**

 **"Ruby," Helen said. "Jade's here."**

 **"Excellent!" Ruby exclaimed.**

 **Jade entered Ruby's bedroom.**

 **"What are you guys doing, Lucinda?" Jade asked as Lucinda put one of Ruby's old dresses into one of the big boxes on Ruby's bed.**

 **"We're helping Ruby get things ready to be donated to the orphanage." Lucinda answered Jade.**

 **"May I help too?" Jade asked.**

 **"The more the merrier." Sofia said to Jade.**

 **Jade entered and began to help out too.**

 **Now in From Villager To Princess:**

 **It had been two weeks since Jade helped Ruby take her donations to the village orphanage with the rest of her friends.**

 **It was now Tuesday morning at the Embassy of Satu as Jade was getting ready to go to school at Royal Prep.**

 **When her father came into her bedroom.**

 **"Jade," Liang said seriously. "when you get home from Royal Prep, your mother and I have some news for you."**

 **"Okay." Jade said, putting her glasses on, then, putting her cherry blossom comb in her hair.**

 **"Have a good day at school." Liang said to Jade.**

 **"I will! Skywind is waiting for me, he's taking me to school." Jade said to her father.**

 **Jade raced out of her bedroom to meet up with her wild horse friend.**

 **Skywind met Jade outside near the embassy's front porch.**

 **"Are you ready to go, Jade?" Skywind asked.**

 **"Yes, Skywind, I am ready to go." Jade said.**

 **"Then, climb on." Skywind said to Jade earnestly.**


	2. A Gathering With Friends Part 2

**A Gathering With Friends Part 2**

 **Jade climbed onto Skywind's able bare back, she knew he didn't like being tacked up.**

 **Skywind caught up with the flying coach from Enchancia Castle where James, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, Timothy, Amy, and Sofia were riding to their respective schools.**

 **"Jade," Amber asked. "shouldn't you have riding clothes on if you are on horseback?"**

 **"Skywind is taking me to school, Amber, Sofia and I don't have practice today." Jade answered.**

 **"I see." Amber said.**

 **Jade could hear Timothy sighing, this sigh sounded melancholy** _ **instead**_ **of sleepy.**

 **"Anything wrong, Timothy? Did you and Sam get into a fight?" Jade asked.**

 **"If only it** _ **was**_ **that simple, Jade." Timothy answered with a melancholy sigh.**

 **"What is it then?" Jade asked Timothy.**

 **"I had a premonition in my sleep last night, Jade," Timothy answered. "and it was about you** _ **and**_ **your family."**

 **"I** _ **already**_ **know that I'm a princess, Timothy!" Jade laughed.**

 **"All I can say is," Timothy sighed. "that Enchancia won't be the same without you, Jade."**

 **Amber spotted Chivalry Hall just below them.**

 **"Coachman," Amber called. "I see James's school down there! Prepare to land!"**

 **"Of course, Princess Amber." the coachman replied.**

 **After arriving at Chivalry Hall, Amber, James, and Sofia group hugged good bye.**

 **"Have a good day at school, James." Amber said.**

 **"I will, you have a good day at school too." James said to Amber.**

 **"I'll see you at home, James." Sofia said.**

 **After Amber was dropped off at Ever Realm Academy, the flying coach and Skywind took off for Royal Prep.**

 **Once at Royal Prep, Jade got off of Skywind's back and prepared to go to her first class of the day.**


	3. A Gathering With Friends Part 3

**A Gathering With Friends Part 3**

 **As Jade walked into Royal Prep, she tripped over another pupil's foot, spilling her books, and losing her eyeglasses in the process.**

 **"Where are my glasses? I can't see without them!" Jade exclaimed.**

 **"Oh? Did I trip you," the tall, thin, and fair complected boy with red hair and sky blue eyes asked Jade sarcastically. "I'm so sorry about that."**

 **"Ugh! I know who** _ **that**_ **is!" Dorrie groaned irritably.**

 **Candice and Cleo saw Jade crawling around on her hands and knees, looking for her glasses.**

 **Cleo picked up the two-toned blue and clear framed eyeglasses from the floor and handed them off to Candice.**

 **Candice then used a spell from her copy of Maleficent's spellbook to clean the gook off of Jade's glasses for her.**

 **Candice:** _ **Munda**_ **;**

 _ **Rejuvenate**_ **!**

 **Candice then handed Jade her now clean eyeglasses as Dorrie turned to the boy who tripped Jade.**

 **"Derek Von Schroedor," Dorrie said angrily. "you had better start treating Jade like royalty!"**

 **"Another commoner princess! Ha! I persuaded my mother and father to let me enroll here at Royal Prep part time." Derek said to Dorrie.**

 **Prince Derek Cullen who now attended the Corinthian Sports School along with Prince Hugo on Tuesdays and Thursdays had graduated the grade school levels of Royal Prep.**

 **"You are as bad as Deidre," Dorrie said to Derek. "I have half a mind to report you to the headmistresses!"**

 **"Go ahead and try it." Derek sneered at Dorrie.**

 **"Don't you dare think I won't tell them on you!" Dorrie shot at Derek.**

 **Dorrie then turned on her heel and left for the office of Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.**

 **After school let out for the day, Skywind landed in front of Royal Prep to pick up Jade for her ride home.**

 **"Are you ready to go home now, Jade?" Skywind asked.**

 **"Am I ever, Skywind." Jade replied.**

 **"Okay, Jade, clinb on!" Skywind said.**

 **Jade climbed onto Skywind's back and prepared to take off for home.**


	4. The News Delivered

**The News Delivered**

 **When Jade got home to the Embassy of Satu, she noticed her mother, father, and the household servants had everything they owned loaded either in trunks and suitcases or on the flying coach.**

 **"What's going on, Dad? Why are the servants taking all of our belongings?" Jade asked.**

 **"For ambassador work, your mother and I have been sent to the Kingdom of Wuton near Satu," Liang answered Jade. "and you and the embassy staff are coming with us."**

 **Within Jade's memory, she climbed onto Skywind's able bare back, she knew he didn't like being tacked up.**

 **Skywind caught up with the flying coach from Enchancia Castle where James, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, Timothy, Amy, and Sofia were riding to their respective schools.**

 **"Jade," Amber asked. "shouldn't you have riding clothes on if you are on horseback?"**

 **"Skywind is taking me to school, Amber, Sofia and I don't have practice today." Jade answered.**

 **"I see." Amber said.**

 **Jade could hear Timothy sighing, this sigh sounded melancholy** _ **instead**_ **of sleepy.**

 **"Anything wrong, Timothy? Did you and Sam get into a fight?" Jade asked.**

 **"If only it** _ **was**_ **that simple, Jade." Timothy answered with a melancholy sigh.**

 **"What is it then?" Jade asked Timothy.**

 **"I had a premonition in my sleep last night, Jade," Timothy answered. "and it was about you** _ **and**_ **your family."**

 **"I** _ **already**_ **know that I'm a princess, Timothy!" Jade laughed.**

 **"All I can say is," Timothy sighed. "that Enchancia won't be the same without you, Jade."**

 **Jade then came out of her memory.**

 **"So that's what Timothy's premonition must have meant," Jade exclaimed. "we will be moving to a new kingdom! How exciting!"**

 **Jade started running out of the empty embassy mansion.**

 **"Jade, slow down!" Emma called.**

 **Jade stopped and turned to face her mother.**

 **"What is it, Mom?" Jade asked.**

 **"Where are you going?" Emma demanded to know.**

 **"Just over to the Hanshaw residence," Jade answered Emma. "to tell Ruby about my move!"**

 **"Okay," Emma said to Jade. "just don't stay too long."**

 **"That's right," Liang said to Jade in agreement with Emma. "our ship departs for Wuton at sundown."**

 **"I won't be late, I promise." Jade told her parents.**

 **Jade then raced off for the Hanshaw residence in the Village of Dunwitty.**

 **When Jade got to the Hanshaw residence, she found Helen working in the garden.**

 **"Good afternoon, Missis Hanshaw." Jade said.**

 **"Good afternoon, Jade." Helen said.**

 **Jade just looked around for Ruby.**

 **"Where's Ruby?" Jade asked Helen.**

 **"She went with Kate and Lucinda for tea by the lake." Helen answered Jade.**

 **"Thank you." Jade said to Helen.**

 **"You're welcome, Jade." Helen replied.**

 **Jade then raced off to the lake to tell Ruby and Lucinda her exciting news.**


	5. Remaining Friends

**Remaining Friends**

 **When Jade got to the lake, she found Ruby packing her mother's teapot and teacups in her picnic basket and Lucinda folding her mother's picnic blanket, their tea party was over.**

 **"What's going on, Jade?" Lucinda asked.**

 **"I just came by to tell you that I won't be seeing you much around Dunwitty," Jade told Ruby and Lucinda. "because I'm moving to Wuton effective immediately, my parents got sent there."**

 **"We'll still see you around Hexley Hall, right?" Ruby asked Jade.**

 **"And Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and I will see you around Royal Prep on Fridays, right, Jade?" Lucinda asked, she was worried.**

 **"Of course! We will always remain friends, our belongings will be on the flying coach while my family, our servants, and I will be departing Enchancia by ship at sundown this evening." Jade told Ruby and Lucinda.**

 **"Well, Jade," Ruby said. "it'll be sundown soon."**

 **"Oh shoot," Jade exclaimed. "I need to be at the wharf! Mom and Dad are waiting for me!"**

 **Skywind landed at Jade's side.**

 **"Do you need a lift, Jade?" Skywind asked.**

 **"Yes I do, Skywind." Jade replied, climbing onto his back.**

 **"Where to?" Skywind asked Jade.**

 **"To the wharf, Skywind," Jade answered. "and hurry!"**

 **"You got it, Jade!" Skywind called.**

 **Skywind took off for the Enchancia Warf with Jade upon his back.**

 **At the warf, Liang was getting anxious.**

 **"Where is Jade?" Liang asked Emma.**

 **"She should be along soon, Liang, don't worry." Emma said.**

 **"I hope you're right, Emma." Liang said.**

 **Suddenly, Skywind landed on the wharf's dock as Jade climbed off of his back.**

 **"I'm here!" Jade exclaimed.**

 **Jade then looked at the stern expression on her father's face.**

 **"You are late, Jade." Liang said firmly.**

 **"But Dad, I..." Jade began.**

 **"None of your excuses, Jade," Liang scolded sharply. "our ship will set sail soon!"**

 **"Can I at least say good bye to Skywind first?" Jade asked**

 **"There really is no need for you to say good bye to Skywind, Jade," Emma said lovingly. "he knows the Ever Realm like the back of his wings."**


	6. On The Ship To Wuton Part 1

**On The Ship To Wuton Part 1**

 **"I'm glad for that." Jade said.**

 **The ship's whistle blew and the captain began to shout, "All passengers aboard for Wuton!"**

 **"Oh my! That includes us!" Jade exclaimed.**

 **The Chen family boarded the ship for Wuton as its final passengers.**

 **On the ship, Jade spotted a brown haired brown eyed girl wearing rags, the only thing nice the girl wore was a cross necklace.**

 **Jade saw that the girl looked starved.**

 **Two of the only other possessions the girl had on her were an old top hat and a mandolin.**

 **The girl began to play her mandolin and sing.**

 **Girl:** _ **From the silver flying horses**_ **;**

 _ **Of the ever golden glades**_ **;**

 _ **To the dragons on the cliff tops**_ **;**

 _ **Of the misty palisades**_ **;**

 _ **Enchancia**_ **,** _ **Enchancia**_ **;**

 _ **Come hear our humble call**_ **;**

 _ **Enchancia**_ **,** _ **Enchancia**_ **;**

 _ **A land for one and all**_ **;**

 _ **Where the valiant knights protect us**_ **;**

 _ **From the darkest evil spells**_ **;**

 _ **And your wishes all come true here**_ **;**

 _ **If they**_ **'** _ **re made in wishing wells**_ **;**

 _ **Enchancia**_ **,** _ **Enchancia**_ **;**

 _ **A beacon shining bright**_ **;**

 _ **Enchancia**_ **,** _ **Enchancia**_ **;**

 _ **Where all our dreams take flight**_ **.**

 **Several other passengers aboard the ship dropped some coins into the girl's old top hat.**

 **"That was wonderful!" a man praised the girl.**

 **"Thank you, sir." the girl said shyly.**

 **"You are quite welcome, young mistress." the man said.**

 **Jade saw a woman grab the old hat from the girl.**

 **"Okay, Fairy," the woman asked. "where'd you get the money?"**

 **"For your information, Ursula," the girl replied in a courageous manner. "I earned it!"**

 **"You mean you** _ **stole**_ **it!" Ursula snapped at the girl.**

 **"** _ **You**_ **'** _ **d**_ **know a** _ **great deal**_ **about stealing!" the girl snapped back at Ursula.**

 **"The Order of the Wand will sure pay a good price for an orphan like you." Ursula spat at the girl.**

 **Emma could see Jade running off.**

 **"Where are you going, Jade?" Emma asked.**

 **"To tell the captain that we have a recruit of the Order of the Wand on board... and that a young orphan girl is in trouble!" Jade answered her mother.**

 **"Be careful, Jade." Liang said.**

 **"I will, Dad, I promise." Jade said.**

 **Jade raced off to tell the captain about the situation aboard his ship.**

 _ **Be safe**_ **,** _ **Jade**_ **. Liang thought.**


	7. On The Ship To Wuton Part 2

**On The Ship To Wuton Part 2**

 **Jade went to the helm where the captain was steering the ship.**

 **"Captain! Captain," Jade said. "we have trouble on this ship! An Order of the Wand member named Ursula is on board and she took a young Fairyardian orphan girl's money!"**

 **"Is the girl's name Luna?" the captain asked Jade, her eyes full of concern.**

 **"I didn't get her name like I did the witch's," Jade answered the captain. "but she is fair complected with brown hair and brown eyes."**

 **"That sounds like Luna all right," the captain said, her green eyes full of urgency. "and I'm the one responsible for her until we reach her new home in Satu where King Toshi will adopt her!"**

 **Jade was now more than just a bit shocked.**

 **"Did you say King Toshi? That's my uncle, and Satu is the kingdom he rules!" Jade told the captain.**

 **Now, it was the captain who was more than just a bit shocked.**

 **"Then you are Princess Jade," the captain exclaimed. "such an honor it is!"**

 **"Just call me Jade." Jade said to the captain modestly.**

 **"And you, my dear Jade," the captain said. "may call me Beatrix."**


	8. On The Ship To Wuton Part 3

**On The Ship To Wuton Part 3**

 **"Let's go defend Luna, Beatrix, I'm pretty handy with a sword!" Jade exclaimed.**

 **"You got it, Jade." Beatrix said.**

 **Jade and Beatrix raced back to the location where Luna had been earning her keep.**

 **"Hey, Ursula," Jade shouted. "you want to bully somebody? Then try bullying me!"**

 **"And who might you be?" Ursula asked Jade.**

 **"You mean you don't know? I am Princess Jade of the Kingdom of Satu." Jade said to Ursula.**

 **"Oh? You're that new commoner turned princess that my big sister told me about!" Ursula laughed at Jade.**

 **"Your big sister? You mean... Morgana?" Jade asked Ursula.**

 **"Oh... you catch on quite fast! But I'll send both of you to the Order of the Wand!" Ursula said to Jade.**

 **Siddenly, Jade and Beatrix went up against Ursula, swords anainst wand.**

 **Ursula was outmatched by Jade and the captain.**

 **"It's over, Ursula," Beatrix said. "I suggest you retreat back to the Order of the Wand and never bother my passengers again!"**

 **"Harp of Hermes!" Ursula swore, vanishing into a cloud of smoke.**

 **Luna raced up to Beatrix and Jade.**

 **"Oh, thank you, Captain Lovegood," Luna said to Beatrix. "and thank you too... uh..."**

 **"Jade Chen." Jade said to Luna.**

 **"Did you say your name was Jade Chen," Luna asked. "as in** _ **Princess**_ **Jade?"**

 **"Yes, and Beatrix, are you related to Headmistress Lovegood of Hexley Hall?" Jade asked the captain.**


	9. The Amulet Of Wuton

**The Amulet Of Wuton**

 **"Gayle Lovegood is my sister-in-law, I married her brother, Caradoc, he's in my cabin taking care of our 3-year-old son, Jaden." Beatrix answered Jade.**

 **"Then, you named him after me?" Jade asked Beatrix.**

 **"Yes, we did." Beatrix answered Jade.**

 **Jade had an interesting question for Luna on her mind.**

 **"Luna, why is the Order of the Wand after** _ **you**_ **anyway?" Jade asked.**

 **"It's because of my necklace, the Amulet of Wuton," Luna answered Jade. "Wuton was where my father and I were living before Neila's forces attacked our village of Shi-Yang... my mother died giving birth to me, before my father died... on my eighth birthday, he gave me my amulet and said that it would always give me protection."**

 **"Did Scarlett create your amulet too?" Jade asked Luna.**

 **"Can't say she did because she didn't," Luna answered Jade. "I've never met her."**

 **"Then, who did create your amulet?" Jade asked Luna.**

 **"Mister Caradoc created my amulet." Luna answered Jade.**

 **A few days later, Jade and her family were moving into their new embassy mansion in Wuton, while at the very same time, Captain Lovegood was taking Luna to King Toshi's palace.**


	10. A Letter From Wuton

**A Letter From Wuton**

 **A few days later in Enchancia Castle, Joahua Potts came into the parlor where the royal family was gathered with a letter addressed to the six members of the royal family.**

 **It was a rainy day in the Kingdom of Enchancia, so Amber, James, Lucinda, and Sofia were not allowed to go outside to play.**

 **"Your majesty," Joshua said to Roland. "there is a letter here for you and your family from the Kingdom of Wuton."**

 **"Who do we know from the Kingdom of Wuton?" James asked, he was curious.**

 **"It's got to be from Jade and her family!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"Read it, Daddy! What does it say?" Amber asked.**

 **"Yes, Dad," Lucinda agreed. "read it!"**

 **Roland cleared his throat and read the letter.**

 **Roland:** _ **Dear Roland**_ **,** _ **Miranda**_ **,** _ **Amber**_ **,** _ **James**_ **,** _ **Lucinda**_ **,** _ **and Sofia**_ **.**

 _ **Sorry we didn**_ **'** _ **t tell you about our move from Enchancia**_ **,** _ **but Emma and I were sent to Wuton, a Chinese Kingdom between the Chinese Kingdom of Weiling and the Japanese Kingdom of Satu**_ **.**

 _ **Effective immediately for her magical studies**_ **,** _ **Jade will be attending Wandlight Academy**_ **,** _ **and for her royal education**_ **,** _ **she will be attending Satu Finishing School For Young Ladies**_ **.**

 **My brother, Toshi has informed me that the new Satu Ambassador to Enchancia's name is Hiro Mizuki, he will be arriving with his wife, Kathleen,** _ **and their 14**_ **-** _ **year**_ **-** _ **old daughter who will be transferring to Hexley Hall after getting kicked out of Wandlight Academy for fighting in September of this year**_ **.**

 _ **Their daughter**_ **'** _ **s name is Makoto**_ **,** _ **Mako for short**_ **,** _ **she also goes by Lita to her western friends because many of her western friends can pronounce Lita but cannot pronounce either Mako correctly or pronounce Makoto**_ **.**

 _ **We will return to Enchancia and Jade will return to both Royal Prep and Hexley Hall one day**_ **.**

 _ **We miss Enchancia and everyone in it**_ **.**

 _ **Your very faithful friend**_ **,**

 _ **Prince and Ambassador Liang Chen**_ **.**


	11. Danger In The Night Part 1

**Danger In The Night Part 1**

 **"Why in the Ever Realm would Jade leave Enchancia without even so much as a good bye to** _ **me**_ **?" Amber pouted.**

 **"She left without so much as a good bye to** _ **all of us**_ **, Amber, not just** _ **you**_ **." James pointed out.**

 **"You're right, James," Amber sighed. "as usual."**

 **"Still," Lucinda sighed bluely, looking out the window while listening to the rain. "Timothy was right, Enchancia won't be the same without Jade."**

 **"Still," Sofia said, she wasn't going to let her best friend's move bring her down. "I'm so excited to meet this girl Lita! I hear she is Angeloran on her mom's side with her dad being a warlock from Satu."**

 **"You mean... she can transform from human to angel and back again at will," someone asked. "just like how I can transform from mermaid to fairy to human and back again at will?"**

 **Everyone turned to see Marie standing in the doorway to the parlor, feather duster in hand.**

 **"How's it going, Marie?" James asked.**

 **"Swell, James." Marie answered.**

 **"What's going on?" Amber asked Marie.**

 **"Just doing a bit of dusting around the castle, and I found a pair of blue shoes that look like they're made for dancing in the throne room." Marie answered Amber, showing her the shoes.**

 **"Oh no! Marie! Throw those trick shoes away," Amber shouted. "they used to belong to Cedric!"**

 **"Cedric?" Marie asked Amber.**

 **"Our former royal sorcerer." Amber explained to Marie.**

 **"Oh! Now I see! I'll send these right down the garbage chute then!" Marie said to Amber.**

 **"See to it!" Amber said to Marie.**

 **Marie left with the trick shoes and her feather duster in hand.**

 **Over at the Embassy of Satu in Wuton, Jade came home from her first day at Wandlight Academy of Sorcery with a boy she quickly made friends with because he was sad about his best friend moving away.**

 **"Mom, Dad," Jade said. "this is Taiki Hamasaki, he's being bullied by the members of the flying derby team for the Satu School For Gentlemen just because he is of the working class and a half blood wizard, I hope it's okay that he's here so we can study for our upcoming transfiguration exam."**

 **"It's fine with us." Liang said.**

 **"Yes! Come on, Taiki!" Jade exclaimed.**

 **Jade and Taiki raced up to Jade's bedroom to cram.**

 **Back in Enchancia that night, at the home of the Vanoor family that had once been Lucinda's house, Cayley was getting into her nightgown.**

 **When a knock sounded on her bedroom door.**

 **"I'm decent! You may come in." Cayley said.**

 **Cayley's father, Jerrick entered his daughter's bedroom.**

 **"Get dressed, Cayley, Mom's waiting in the wagon! We have got to go!" Jerrick said, his voice was urgent.**

 **"Where to, Dad?" Cayley asked.**

 **"To Professor O'Toole's apartment at Hexley Hall," Jerrick said, he was hurried. "Timothy is staying the night there and he is in terrible danger!"**


	12. Danger In The Night Part 2

**Danger In The Night Part 2**

 **"What sort of danger is he in, Dad?" Cayley asked.**

 **"Professor O'Toole said that Timothy's premonitions in his sleep are getting stronger," Jerrick answered his daughter. "and that after he comes out of them... he has** _ **violent**_ **headaches at times, and** _ **this**_ **is one of those times!"**

 **"I'll get dressed right away." Cayley said.**

 **At Amy's apartment, Doctor Cook was looking through her medical bag.**

 **"My head!" Timothy screamed out in pain.**

 **"I know, Timmy, I know." Amy said.**

 **"It can't be helped, Timothy, I don't have the medicine that I need to make your headache go away." Anna said.**

 **Suddenly, a knock sounded on Amy's front door.**

 **"Come in." Amy invited.**

 **The three members of the Vanoor family entered Amy's apartment.**

 **"I have the medicine you need for Timothy's headache right here, Doctor Cook." Jerrick said, handing off the bottle to Anna.**

 **"Thank you, Jerrick." Anna said.**

 **Anna then produced a tablespoon by magic and poured some of the plum purple liquid into it.**

 **"JADE WILL RETURN TO DUNWITTY ENCHANCIA SOON, BUT NOT BEFORE TRAGEDY STRIKING HER FAMILY IN WUTON IN THE EMBASSY OF SATU OVERLOOKING THE VILLAGE OF SHI-YANG!" Timothy shouted in his sleep due to his headache.**

 **"Here, Amy, give Timothy a tablespoon of this," Anna said. "it will bring his headache down and calm him enough for sweet dreams."**

 **Amy gave Timothy the spoonful of medication.**

 **"What should you recommend should his headache ever return?" Amy asked Anna.**

 **"Give him another tablespoonful in about an hour or so." Anna answered Amy.**

 **After everyone left her apartment, Amy looked on at her sleeping younger brother.**

 _ **What could his premonition have possibly meant for Jade this time**_ **? Amy thought nervously.**


	13. Danger In The Night Part 3

**Danger In The Night Part 3**

 **About an hour later, Timothy was at it again with his premonition about Jade.**

 **"JADE WILL RETURN TO DUNWITTY ENCHANCIA SOON, BUT NOT BEFORE TRAGEDY STRIKING HER FAMILY IN WUTON IN THE EMBASSY OF SATU OVERLOOKING THE VILLAGE OF SHI-YANG!" Timothy shouted in his sleep again due to his headache.**

 **Amy was ready with Timothy's headache medication.**

 **"Now, calmly," Amy said to Timothy. "why will Jade and her family be moving back to Dunwitty and when will they be moving back to Dunwitty?"**

 **"They will return to Dunwitty and move back into their embassy mansion overlooking the village on September 8th of this year, however, Jade's maternal grandfather will die of an illness, which is why Ambassadress Chen will beg King Toshi to send Ambassador Chen back to Enchancia... and King Toshi will accept." Timothy predicted.**

 **"I see," Amy answered Timothy. "and what of Ambassador Mizuki and his family, what will happen to them?"**

 **"That's all I have for you for now." Timothy answered Amy.**

 **"I see, please meet Sam and me here at lunch period tomorrow," Amy requested. "I think it's about time we had another session."**

 **"You got it, Amy." Timothy said, going back to sleep.**


	14. A Reluctant Sorceress

**A Reluctant Sorceress**

 **The next day just before lunchtime, Timothy met Sam outside the entrance to the Kennicot common room.**

 **Sam had her lunch in hand and she was getting ready to enter the Kennicot common room to spend some time with some of her house mates.**

 **"Hey, Sam," Timothy said. "Amy needs us at her apartment for protector business."**

 **"I can't today, Timothy," Sam said. "I need to talk with Aileen, Valentina, Lisa, and Lily in the Kennicot common room so that we may plan a welcome celebration for the new girl that will be coming to Hexley Hall in September."**

 **"Aww, Sam," Timothy advised. "it's still May, don't rush things! You have plenty of time! And besides, what if the new girl doesn't get sorted into Kennicot?"**

 **"Better Kennicot than Stryker." Sam said to Timothy.**

 **"Right," Timothy agreed. "She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was sorted into Stryker House let's not forget."**

 **"Yes, and her first ever murder was that of Hexley Hall Waldgrave student," Sam said to Timothy. "Hideaki Reed... just before his sixteenth birthday."**

 **"How do you know** _ **that**_ **?" Timothy asked Sam.**

 **"I have been reading his diary," Sam answered Timothy. "remember?"**

 **"That's right," Timothy recalled. "I forgot."**

 **"Anyway, I have to meet my Kennicot sisters," Sam said to Timothy. "I'll see you and Professor O'Toole later."**

 **"See you later then, Sam." Timothy sighed.**

 **Timothy went to Amy's apartment while Sam took her lunch into the Kennicot common room.**


	15. A Private Session

**A Private Session**

 **Timothy arrived at Amy's apartment alone.**

 **"Sam couldn't make it, Timmy?" Amy asked.**

 **"No, Sis, she had other plans." Timothy answered.**

 **"I see, well, I guess it will just be the two of us then." Amy said.**

 **"Okay, Amy, I'm ready whenever you are." Timothy said.**

 **Amy got a pillow and blanket for Timothy and set them on her sofa.**

 **"Good," Amy said to Timothy. "now, make yourself comfortable so we can begin."**

 **Timothy covered himself with the blanket, then rested his head on the pillow, and closed his green eyes.**

 **"Okay... Amy... now... I'm..." Timothy began as he fell into a deep sleep.**

 **After Timothy fell asleep, the session began.**

 **"Timmy, in your dream... where are you right now?" Amy asked.**

 **"I am in the Embassy of Satu overlooking Dunwitty." Timothy answered Amy in his sleep.**

 **"Which room of the embassy are you in?" Amy asked Timothy.**

 **"Jade's old princess suite." Timothy answered Amy in his sleep once more.**

 **"Who do you see in Jade's old princess suite?" Amy asked Timothy.**

 **"I can see the new girl to Hexley Hall." Timothy answered Amy in his sleep.**

 **"Tell me, Timmy," Amy said. "what is she doing?"**

 **"She is packing her belongings," Timothy revealed in his sleep. "she and her family are moving into Enchancia Castle for the time being."**

 **"Enchancia Castle?" Amy inquired.**

 **"She'll still be living in Enchancia so she can attend Hexley Hall," Timothy answered Amy in his sleep. "it's just... the Mizuki family will be staying at Enchancia Castle while a brand new Embassy of Satu is being built in Summerset Village."**


	16. Filling Sam In Part 1

**Filling Sam In Part 1**

 **"Wait, the Mizuki family is moving to Summerset Village?" Amy asked Timothy.**

 **"In October they are because that will be when the mansion in Summerset Village will be finished." Timothy answered Amy in his sleep.**

 **"Okay, Timmy, that is everything I need," Amy said gently. "you may wake up now.""**

 **Timothy then opened his eyes.**

 **"Everything you need for what? What's going on?" Timothy asked in a groggy voice, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he was clueless.**

 **"I have everything I need for filling Sam in on what you told me during our session." Amy answered Timothy.**

 **"Oh! Now I see, but she's busy right now." Timothy protested.**

 **"The next time you see her," Amy said to Timothy. "please tell her that I would like to see her at my apartment after school."**

 **"Okay, Amy." Timothy said.**

 **Amy looked at the clock on her parlor wall.**

 **"Uh-oh! It is almost one o'clock," Amy said to Timothy. "you will be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Day if you don't hurry and kick things into high gear!"**

 **"Oh my gosh! You're right," Timothy exclaimed. "I'd better get going!"**

 **Timothy raced out of Amy's apartment.**

 **Over in the Kennicot common room, Lily looked at the clock on the wall.**

 **"Uh-oh! It is almost one o'clock," Lily said to Sam. "you will be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Day if you don't hurry and kick things into high gear!"**

 **"Oh my gosh! You're right," Sam exclaimed. "I'd better get going!"**

 **Sam raced out of the Kennicot common room.**

 **Over in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Professor Day was just about to begin the lesson.**

 **When Timothy and Sam burst through the door, both feeling breathless.**


	17. Filling Sam In Part 2

**Filling Sam In Part 2**

 **"Nice of you to join us, Miss Cook and Mister O'Toole, now, please, take your seats so we may begin." Catherine said.**

 **"Yes, Professor Day." Sam said.**

 **"Right, Professor Day." Timothy said.**

 **Timothy and Sam sat down in the classroom and began to pay attention to the lesson.**

 **After school let out that day, a flying coach arrived at Hexley Hall to take Timothy, Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, Amber, and James, and Calista all home to Enchancia and Ruby and Sam home to Dunwitty Village.**

 **"Sam, you have to meet up with Amy in her apartment." Timothy reminded.**

 **"Oh! That's right! I forgot! Thanks, Timothy." Sam said.**

 **Sam raced off for Amy's apartment just as the flying coach took off.**

 **While awaiting Sam's arrival, Amy decided that it was about time to give her apartment a good cleaning.**

 **Amy was in her apartment's kitchen and she was in the middle of cleaning it, when a knock sounded on her door.**


	18. Filling Sam In Part 3

**Filling Sam In Part 3**

 **Amy walked to her front door and opened it.**

 **"Sam! It's so good to have you here!" Amy exclaimed.**

 **Sam entered Amy's apartment.**

 **"So, Amy," Sam asked. "why did you want to see me after school let out today?"**

 **"I wanted to discuss what Timmy told me with you since you were busy with your house mates at lunchtime this afternoon." Amy answered Sam.**

 **"What did he tell you?" Sam asked Amy, she was now way too curious for her own good.**

 **"Well, in his sleep," Amy told Sam. "Timothy said that he saw the new girl in Jade's princess suite."**

 **"Jade's princess suite? What was she in there for?" Sam asked Amy.**

 **"She was packing her belongings." Amy said to Sam.**

 **"Packing her belongings?" Sam asked Amy.**

 **"She and her family are moving into Enchancia Castle for the time being." Amy told Sam.**

 **"Enchancia Castle?" Sam inquired.**

 **"She'll still be living in Enchancia so she can attend Hexley Hall," Amy answered Sam. "it's just... the Mizuki family will be staying at Enchancia Castle while a brand new Embassy of Satu is being built in Summerset Village."**

 **"Wait, the Mizuki family is moving to Summerset Village?" Sam asked Amy.**

 **"In October they are because that will be when the mansion in Summerset Village will be finished." Amy answered Sam.**

 **"Are you certain about that?" Sam asked Amy.**

 **"That is what Timmy told me." Amy said to Sam.**

 **"I see," Sam said to Amy. "it'll be cool to know that the new girl will be staying at Hexley Hall, and I promise, I'll try not to duck out on any more sessions."**

 **"Good girl." Amy said to Sam.**

 **That evening at the Hamasaki residence in Wuton, Manami Hamasaki, Taiki's mother went to check on her son.**

 **"Taiki Dear." Manami said.**

 **Taiki looked up from his potions homework, "What is it, Mom?" he asked.**

 **"Wash up for dinner," Manami said to Taiki. "we have company."**


	19. A Celebration In Satu

**A Celebration In Satu**

 **"Okay, Mom." Taiki said.**

 **After washing up and dressing for supper, Taiki came downstairs to his family's kitchen.**

 **Taiki found the Chen family sitting at the table.**

 **"Hello, Taiki." Jade greeted.**

 **"** _ **JADE CHEN**_ **!** _ **OMAE WA MAKO-CHAN O KESSHITE OKIKAEMASEN**_ **," Taiki shouted furiously. "JADE CHEN! YOU WILL** _ **NEVER**_ **REPLACE MAKO!"**

 **Taiki raced off to his bedroom feeling hurt.**

 **"Taiki!" his father, Daisuke called.**

 **"Sorry about our son, Ambassador Chen." Manami said.**

 **"That is quite all right," Liang said. "besides, tomorrow, Emma, Jade, the triplets, Soji, and I are going to meet Toshi at Satu Castle for a very important celebration."**

 **"I see." Daisuke said.**

 **The next day, the ambassador and his family were ready to go to the Kingdom of Satu.**

 **Upon arrival at the castle, Liang and his family entered to find Soji, Toshi, and Luna in the throne room.**

 **"Princess Jade! It's so good to see you again!" Luna exclaimed.**

 **"Hey there, Luna!" Jade exclaimed.**

 **"Luna Honey," Toshi said. "she is your cousin now, you may just call her Jade."**

 **"Yes, Dad." Luna said.**

 **"Dad? Then that means," Liang began. "we're celebrating..."**

 **"That's right," Toshi said to Liang. "you and Soji are now uncles to this young Fairyardian who I adopted, and we're having a ball in her honor."**

 **At the royal ball, a guard came into the ballroom with a message on a scroll for Emma.**

 **"Oh my god! No! Say it's not true!" Emma exclaimed, sobbing into Liang's arms.**


	20. An Urgent Journey To Enchancia

**An Urgent Journey To Enchancia**

 **"What's the matter, Mom?" Jade asked.**

 **"I'm not even going to lie to you, Jade," Emma said gently. "my father and your grandfather died."**

 **Jade began sobbing, "Grandpapa? Oh no! When?" she asked her mother.**

 **"According to this letter," Emma said to Jade. "he died last night... from the same illness that had killed Lucinda's parents."**

 **"What are you going to be doing?" Jade asked her mother.**

 **"I am simply going to have a talk with your Uncle Toshi," Emma said to Jade. "I am simply going to persuade him to send your father back to Dunwitty Enchancia."**

 **"Okay." Jade said to Emma.**

 **Emma went went to tell King Toshi about what had happened with her father and to persuade him to send the Chen family back to Dunwitty Enchancia both for his funeral and so Jade could attend both Hexley Hall and Royal Prep again.**

 **"Okay, Emma," Toshi said gently. "you, Liang, Jade, Ling Wei, Kim Lin, and Yue Lan may move back to your Embassy of Satu overlooking the Village of Dunwitty with my blessing."**

 **"Thank you, Toshi," Emma said. "thank you so much!"**

 **A few months later, Liang and his family had their belongings on board the flying coach while they were on board a ship returning to Dunwitty Enchancia.**


End file.
